


An unconventional Valentine's day

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For some perhaps.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968





	An unconventional Valentine's day

Our tale begins in a clearing near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. The Slytherin ghost, nicknamed the Bloody Baron or Norman is spending Valentine's day with his boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin smirked. "Remind me again why we're in here?"

Norman said, "We can't be seen together now you're a ghost too, Dumbledore will be furious."

Justin reminded him, "Dumbledore managed to get Dementors out of Hogwarts, Norm. I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

Norman sighed. "Perhaps, but if he returns you to your human state; I don't know what I'll do."

Justin grabbed hold of his hand and reassured him, "No one will ever tear us apart. Not Dumbledore, not anyone."

Norman smiled slightly. "I love you too, Finch-Fletchley."


End file.
